In many areas of worldwide occupations, several general skilled trades, construction workers, refinishers, painters, sandblasters (non silica), spray foam insulation applicators, etc., require breathable air in construction zones or areas that contain less than desirable breathable quality air. Depending on the climate and season of the construction zones/areas, keeping the maintenance of proper breathing air quality is important to prevent the fatigue of workers, eliminate exhaustion, cramps, nausea, dizziness and weakness. The apparatus and included components increase production, profit margins and assure workers are kept safe and maintain a better attitude towards using respirator fresh air supply systems.
Furthermore, by providing an air conditioned or fresh air supply system that includes respirator protection, skilled trade workers are able to work in an environment with clean, safe, hypoallergenic air. However, many construction zones and areas do not have air conditioning fresh air supply units with respirator protection and workers are forced to work under undesirable conditions. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus for producing and supplying fresh air conditioned or ambient fresh air for users requiring breathable clean air through a respirator mask. The apparatus and included components provide year round protection and comfort, regardless of climatic regions, ambient temperatures, or the conditions of the work environment.